Five Lies Sha're Told
by LE McMurray
Summary: Five Lies Sha're Told
1. 1

Author's Notes:- A Five Things prompt that I actually made but I had no intention of writing it until it popped up and this came to mind. This is actually a full length story that I've been trying to write but haven't managed yet.

This hasn't been beta'd.

Enjoy.

* * *

"I am tired."

Janet stood at Sha're's soft voice and stepped in front of the young woman folding her arms across her chest, "This meeting is adjourned."

"Dr Frasier," the goon who'd been sent to interview the ex-Goa'uld host protested, "We've more questions for Mrs Jackson."

"And before this meeting began I told you if she felt tired or unwell in any way you stopped," Janet retorted, she could feel Daniel behind her as he helped Sha're to her feet, "She is, it's over. General Hammond will back me up if need be, do I need to call him?"

Both men towered over the doctor but neither was able to disobey the sharp voice and muttering under their breath left the room.

Janet turned and smiled at the couple as Daniel helped Sha're to the small room they were sharing until Janet agreed she was healthy enough to leave.

x

Sha're sat on the bed watching Daniel as he fixed her some tea. She felt a little guilty telling Janet she felt tired when she didn't but talking about everything was harder than she realised and she needed some time away from it.

Her rescue from the Goa'uld had come so long after everyone believed her to be dead; Ammonet had been in hiding on the one final planet that was under her control. A Tok'ra agent had convinced her to leave the planet in the pretence of reuniting her with Apophis, once through the Stargate Ammonet had been sedated and removed. The procedure had taken its toll on Sha're but she had been assured her full strength would return in time. Escorted to the SGC by her rescuer, Jacob Carter, Sha're had been reunited with her husband ready to begin her life again.

"Do you want me to leave you to sleep?" Daniel asked pulling her thoughts back to the room.

Sha're hated how cautious he was being around her just now, how he was so afraid that she would shatter any moment if he raised his voice or held her too tightly.

"Would you hold me?" Sha're asked softly, wondering why they weren't able to talk properly anymore.

Daniel sat on the bed and Sha're rested her head against his chest.

"Are you feeling better?" Daniel whispered as she cuddled into him.

Sha're hesitated but the warmth of him against her and knowing how much he was worrying about her she lied, "Yes."


	2. 2

The large expanse of water stretched out in front of Sha're as she stood in the soft cool sand water lapping over her bare feet. The trip to the beach had been Cassie's idea, a day away for them all to just relax and not have to think about the state of the galaxy. Especially as she was heading to college in a few weeks she'd wanted her family together for a fun day out. Sha're knew they'd all expected her to gasp in amazement at the large expanse of water but she couldn't feel the awe it should inspire within her.

Sha're glanced over to where Jack was setting up a fire to cook the food they'd brought with them, Teal'c was meditating under the large shade Janet had called a parasol while Janet and Sam were pulling strange items out of the bags they'd brought. Finally Cassie was with Daniel bringing the cooler filled with drinks from the car.

Turning back to the ocean Sha're wondered how easy it would be to walk into it and let the water simply swallow her so she didn't have to feel like this anymore.

Sha're sighed as Daniel's arms slid around her, feeling the warmth of his chest press against her back.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered softly in her ear.

Sha're winced, knowing she could never hurt him in that way she tilted her head round and forced herself to smile.

"I was thinking that I would never have imagined anything like this when I was a child."

As Daniel kissed her warmth spread through Sha're. She wished she felt like this when out of his embrace but all Sha're felt when Daniel wasn't with her was numb.


	3. 3

Sha're took a deep breath as she opened the door to SG1.

"Come in," she said stepping back and allowing them all inside the small apartment she was now living in.

"This is great," Sam said as she handed Sha're the plant she'd brought as a house-warming present, "You've done a great job."

"Yeah," the three men all nodded as though they knew what Sam was talking about.

"Take a seat and I will call for something to eat," Sha're told them before disappearing into the kitchen to call for pizza.

x

She had now lived here for one week, a week since she had left the home Daniel had made for them because she was so damaged she couldn't stay with him.

Her rescue from the Goa'uld then her reunion with Daniel had been wonderful but as the elation waned, and they had to learn to live together again, Sha're found the feeling of being trapped beginning to surface. It was horrible because she felt trapped with him but when he wasn't there she felt numb and lost.

Dr Edwards, the therapist Janet had recommended to her, worked with Sha're through everything that had happened to her over the years. Edwards didn't let Sha're hide from anything including the problems in her marriage. It wasn't that Sha're didn't love Daniel, she would always insist to Edwards how much she loved her husband but finally she admitted how much she felt trapped.

Edwards then asked Daniel to come in with her for a session and they discussed this for hours. By the end of the day Sha're was in tears promising Daniel she loved him but as she explained her feelings he hugged her and finally they made the heartbreaking decision to live apart.

x

"Hey," Daniel appeared, "Do you want me…"

"No," Sha're cut him off quickly, before giving him a soft smile, "I can do this. I have to learn how to live in this world alone."

Daniel reached out took her hand in his, "Are you sure about this? Are you sure because we can move you back in a couple of hours."

Sha're looked into his blue eyes, and wanted to tell him how scared she was, how she wanted to be held by him but that wouldn't solve anything and she would only end up hurting him even more than she already had.

"I am sure," she lied with smile before turning away so he didn't see the tears filling her eyes.


	4. 4

"Are you okay?"

Sha're let out a long sigh as she tried to take in what Daniel had just told her.

"Atlantis?" she finally managed to say.

Daniel grimaced slightly; he'd known this wasn't the best time to tell her that he'd accepted Weir's offer to join the Expedition when the Daedalus returned them, Jack had just told her that he was leaving the SGC. But considering he would have to start packing up his office soon it was better than her stumbling across his new assignment.

"Sha're, are you okay?" he asked again worriedly.

x

Sha're took several deep breaths using the techniques Dr Edwards had taught her over the past few years. Things had been going so well recently. Her job that General Hammond had created specifically for her was wonderful; she was the civilian/military liaison. She worked closely with Walter, attended staff meetings for all departments and orientated new members of the base – although she did not like that part of her job as much. She was taking some college courses as well where she'd managed to make friends who were so completely different from the ones she had back on Abydos.

Then there was also her relationship with Daniel. About a year after their split he had met her as she left her class for the day and offered to take her to dinner at a restaurant she'd been told about by a friend. They'd returned to his apartment so she could collect a book she needed for her studies and as they talked it had just happened. Leaving his bed that night to return to her own Sha're's mind was whirling, the next morning she paced Dr Edwards' office who waited patiently for her to finish before reminding Sha're that loving Daniel wasn't a bad thing. The whole point of their separation was so Sha're could find herself and now she had begun to re-establishing the physical element of her relationship with the man she loved was not a bad thing.

Sha're's friend, Casey, used the term 'Boyfriend' to define the relationship. Sha're wasn't sure she liked that word but 'Husband' wasn't one she could use just yet. But he was always just 'Her Daniel'.

Now though he was leaving her, leaving her to do something he wanted to do so much. A chance to see the city he helped discover, the city where the beings he'd lived amongst for a year and the beings her people now lived amongst had created. She couldn't refuse him that dream.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked worriedly.

Sha're turned and gave him a smile before nodding and forcing out the word, "Yes."


	5. 5

The sharp cry filled the small room around Sha're as she lay exhausted against the pillows on the bed. She was holding her breath as she watched the people crowd around the small table just far enough away so she couldn't see what was happening.

She needed to know everything was alright but no one was giving her any information. Finally Daniel came towards her carrying a small bundle, he carefully passed the precious package into Sha're's waiting arms allowing her to look down on her daughter.

"She's perfect," Daniel grinned, "Just like her mother."

Sha're could only smile as she looked at the tiny fingers and tiny toes before wrapping the blanket back around her little girl.

Looking up at Daniel Sha're felt a tear trail along her cheek, it had taken them so long to get here. So many obstacles, so much heartache and none of it mattered any more.

As she yawned Daniel reached out wiping away the tear, "I'll take her if you need to rest."

Sha're shook her head, she was exhausted but did not want to give up the warmth of her baby in her arms just yet.

"I am not tired," Sha're lied.

Daniel chuckled, for once seeing right through her before he settled on the bed beside Sha're and wrapped his arms around his girls.


End file.
